


Droplets

by kiryuva



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, trigger warnings //
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiryuva/pseuds/kiryuva
Summary: As you are both pressed for time, accommodations are a necessity.





	Droplets

**Author's Note:**

> There is mention of **blood** , so please be cautious!

“You sure ‘bout this, darlin’?”

“It’s the only way. We need to complete this mission at full strength if we’re going to get anywhere.”

Both you and McCree were assigned to locate and “erase” a particular target that had been causing strife on the city you were stationed in. You, a certified and capable fighter, did well with fighting demons, but not exactly vampires. Though they were the same race, McCree found vampires to not only be a guilty pleasure to kill, but justice in the sense he’d terminate those that would destroy with no reasoning. You choose not to question his reasoning — if that’s what you wanted to call it — and found that for this to work, you needed to be at even levels.

Unfortunately, it added insult to injury that the cowboy informed you at the last minute that he wasn’t at peak performance.

Why? What was expected; he hadn’t fed in some time. You rolled your eyes recollecting your conversation prior to this, crossing your arms. Time and time again Ana had reprimanded him on feeding, but he insisted that he had “other” ways to fuel himself. Or so he proclaimed. Regardless, you didn’t want to return to base with a failure on your shoulders, so you decided what would be easiest.

“If we get this out of the way, everything will be good. We need to meet the objective. I’ll be fine.” You assured, nodding your head. “Let’s do this now before it gets too late.” You couldn’t admit that it would be your first time doing something like this, but you were on a time limit, and you would be damned if you had to be the one to report to the Captain about your combined negligence. “You need to feed, and I’m willing if it’ll get results.”

“One more time. You sure?” He removed the cigar from his mouth, flicking it away and onto the ground. The cowboy looked directly at you as he stepped onto the discarded cigar, waiting for an honest answer. Averting your eyes, you could feel the smirk that followed once he asked.

“Yes, just hurry up-“

In movement faster than your eyes could process, you found yourself thrown harshly against the cold wall behind your person. His face was dangerously close to yours, his hat obscuring his umber eyes, which you couldn’t tell if for better or worse. He pressed his leg between both of yours, firmly gripping your right wrist next to your head in an attempt to limit further movement from you. The cowboy listened to your whimpers, momentarily unmoving, though a soft chuckle came from him which caused you to glare at him.

This irked you, but you couldn’t help but become distracted as his lips were barely centimeters from yours. ‘Feeding’, you reminded yourself, ‘he’s only feeding. Don’t lose sight of what’s important’. Your breathing sped up as his grip around your wrist tightened, so much so that you grimaced. You opened your mouth to speak out, but in the same breath, a loud moan escaped you. You felt his tongue press against your neck, his hot breaths hovering above your skin and making you tremble. Instinctively you made it your interest to separate yourself from him, but because he had such a firm grip on you, it was wasted energy.

Your free hand met his chest as he growled into your ear, your face flushing a vibrant red. “J-Jesse, calm d-“ You couldn’t help but release yet another soft moan as his hot tongue trailed along your collarbone and back to the center of your neck. He pulled away for just a moment, and you finally met his stare in a daze. His once umber eyes were now a concentrated vermillion, and you knew he was aching to taste you. You did your best to keep your calm, but he could sense your uncertainty despite your initial offer.

“It’ll be quick, [Y/N], I promise,” his deep drawl filled your ears as he pressed his body to yours again. Your body was reacting in such a way you found shameful, the roughness of him handling you making you whine. All you could do was lift your head in anticipation as he returned to licking a particular spot on your neck. “Don’t worry, doll…” He cooed, once again your heartbeat quickening as he left wet markings on you. Your face was so hot, and you didn’t know how much of this you could take. At the same time, you couldn’t tell if this was routine for him or if he was simply teasing you. 

Those thoughts left your mind as you suddenly felt his free hand wrap around your waist and pull you even closer. 

Hastily he bit into you, your immediate reaction to cry out in pain and to escape his grip. McCree moaned biting into you, his hips pressing further against your lower body. He was still for the most part, the only times he would move were to keep you in place, and with enough time the energy dwindled from you. While the initial pain was intense, it would slowly fade the longer he fed and your body becoming accustomed. You listened to your partner gulp from you, it sending shivers down you body as you struggled to remain standing. “J-J-“ His fangs remained inside you, and before long you felt yourself giving way.

Jesse wouldn’t let you fall completely, as he loosened his grip on your wrist and fell down to the floor with you, all the while still attached to your neck. The outlaw held a firm grip onto your hand as he entwined his fingers with yours for support. He breathed desperately through his nose and kept you close as he drank. Your vision became blurry, and you no longer felt as though you could even move your body, despite your wanting to fight against it. You wanted to speak — you really did — but your body wouldn’t allow it. Your cheeks stained red, you let him continue, but just as your mind became more clouded his fangs exited your neck.

He exhaled, droplets of your blood trickling down from his lips and into his beard as he carefully took hold of you. You studied how his fangs – that were now painted with crimson – flashed at you. 

“Thank you, [Y/N]. I feel mighty fine,” His eyes reverted to their natural color as you met his gaze in a blurry stare. “I’m sorry… Your blood is just-“ Jesse narrowed his eyes, making sure you weren’t in too much pain. “I ain’t ever had blood like that before.” He chuckled darkly. “I think I mighta ate a bit too much. ’m sorry, sweetheart.” Thankfully you felt yourself more drowsy than anything, and winced at the throbbing sensation that lingered on the side of your neck. “You always lookin’ out fer me, I promise t’ pay ya back.”

You couldn’t respond to his statement – his cheekiness – and instead rested your head against his chest. He chuckled, watching as an exhausted you weakly batted your lashes before your mind became completely shrouded in darkness.


End file.
